The Hero Chronicles: Dead Man's Blood
by Duchess DiamondRayne
Summary: Prequel to 'I Have to Save Him' Dean and Sam meets a hunter by the name of Trish. Set to the episode 'Dead Man's Blood' John Winchester guest stars. Summary sucks!
1. Chapter 1

Prequel to 'I Have to Save Him' from the "The Hero Chronicles"

* * *

Entering into his house, Daniel Elkins alert, and quite paranoid making sure he was not followed, but he was wrong.

Turning around and seeing the same woman at the bar awhile earlier.

"It's been awhile." She started, "I've gotta say, you look old." She smiles teasingly. Then her eyes glints silver.

"What do you want, Kate?" She laughs at this cute little banter.

"What do you think I want?" Daniel quickly pulls out a knife, and throws it at her, impaled into her chest.

"Damn" She hissed out. Then she unnerving pulls out the knife as if it's not a big deal. "You can do better than that Danny-O" Kate continued.

Daniel quickly walks into his office, and locks the door. Taking the bookcase and blocks the door with it, that perceive to reveal a safe on the wall. He begins to turn the combination, but it was taken longer than it expected.

"Come on…come on."

Finally getting the safe open, he takes out a wooden box. With the box open, it then reveals a colt revolver and five bullets. Beginning to load the gun, Kate is trying to break down the door. Daniel getting the last bullet in, and puts it together. Two figures then comes through the glass ceiling, then come to realization that it was the two men from the bar. In quick steps they had him pin to the floor, and made the gun in his hand drop. Kate finally entering the room. Picks up the gun, and examines the unique item.

"Nice gun. Wouldn't do you much good." Her eyes look to the two men. "Boys?…we're eating in."

Daniel screams for his life.

* * *

The Winchester Brothers sitting in a diner out somewhere in the Midwest. Dean sitting there reading a newspaper, and Sam looking on the computer. Deciding to give up on the reading, he folds it and puts it down on the table. Looking across to his brother.

"All right, dude. We don't have a decent lead in all of Nebraska. What do you got?"

Sam scratching the back of his neck, " Well, I've been scanning Wyoming, Colorado, South Dakota. Here, a woman in Iowa fell ten thousand feet from an airplane and survived." Dean looks at Sam kind of oddly.

"That sounds more like 'that's incredible' than uh, twilight zone."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Hey, you know, we could, uh - we could just keep it in the east. New York, upstate. We could stop by and see Sarah again, huh?" Dean smiles one of those 'hey…hey' smiles. "She's a cool chick, man smoking." He continues with a whistle. "Hey, but for real. You two seemed pretty friendly. What do you say?" Dean making Sam laugh.

"Yeah, maybe, someday. But in the meantime, we've got a lot of work to do, Dean, and you know that." Sam giving him one of his proper work habits, and the older Winchester just rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, you're right Sammy. What else you got?" Ending on a serious note.

"Uh, Manning, Colorado - a local man by the name of Daniel Elkins was found mauled in his home." After hearing that name, Dean mind went array. Same notices.

"What's wrong?"

"Elkins? I know that name."

"It doesn't ring a bell to me." Sam continues to look on the computer. "It sounds like the police don't know what to think. At first, they said it was some sort of bear attack, and now, they found signs of robbery." While Sam was speaking, Dean pulls out their father's journal, and start going through it. Nodding on every word Sam was saying.

Dean looking through the journal when he came upon something that could be important.

"Here. Check this out." Handing over the journal to Sam.

"You think that the number for D. Elkins is this same Elkins in the news?"

"It's a Colorado area code." Dean added.

"So what are we waiting for?"

* * *

Night approaches as Dean and Sam are entering into Elkins' home, armed with flashlights, and looking around.

"Looks like the maid didn't come today." Dean eyes still looking around. As Sam was caught by the attention of salt on the floor. He crouches down by the front door examining the salt.

"Hey, there's salt over here, right inside the door."

"You mean, like, protection against demons salt, or, uh, "Oops, I spilled the popcorn" salt?" He asked in a solemn humor.

"It's clearly a ring. You think this guy, Elkins, was a player?" Dean looks over to Sam.

"Definitely."

Sam gets up, and heads over to Dean, who came upon a journal that belonged to Elkins.

"That looks a hell of a lot like Dad's." Sam acknowledged.

"Yeah, except this dates back to the sixties." Dean notices another room, and heads for it, and Sam follows, and unknowingly someone else did.

Dean and Sam enters the office to continue their search, as they didn't expect to see such a mess.

"Whatever attacked him, it looks like there was more than one." Sam trying to read the scene.

"Looks like he put up a hell of a fight, too."

The clicking of a gun got the attention of the Winchester boys, and turning to the entrance of the office stands a woman holding the gun directly at them.

"You would know, since you killed him." Her voice filled with heated hatred.

Dean looking over to Sam as trying to ask him who is this woman. Dean hold up his hands to show he's not a threat, as he steps forward. She steps closer.

"Don't even think about it. I'll drop you where you stand…murderer." Dean looks at her confused.

"Whoa! No one here is a killer, sweetheart." He looks at the gun she held, "Well, maybe you."

"We're sorry…" Dean rolls his eyes at his brother. "We're here trying to figure out what happened to Daniel Elkins."

The mysterious blonde woman approaches Sam, and presses the gun to his chest.

"Nice try. Now you better give me a hell of reason why I shouldn't turn your stomach into a strainer?" Sam looks to Dean, who believed every word out of her mouth.

"I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam…"

"Wait…wait" She cuts him off. "Dean and Sam? John Winchester boys'?" Her gun slowly went down at the marvel realization.

Sam looking away from Dean, "You know our father?" She backs up a bit.

"Yeah, he visited here sometimes."

"Visited?" Dean asked.

"He hasn't been here in years." She looks around the office, and releases a deep breath. " Sorry about the gun." She places it back behind her under her jacket.

"You knew Elkins?" Sam asked trying to get some information.

"Daniel was my mentor."

"You're a hunter?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You sound shock." Dean looks down in his hand to the journal he was holding, and without thinking he hands it to her.

"Elkins' journal." She breathed in a whisper. Holding it in her hands, she looks up at Dean Winchester. "Thanks. He would have my hide if this was loss."

"Don't mention it."

"I guess you weren't here when it happened?" She shakes her head.

"I was on a hunt in Utah, and coming back I heard what happened to Daniel. That's when I found you two here." Her eyes went to the wall next to the door, and instantly she heads over to it. Opening it, she finds it empty. "Dammit!"

"Did you two see a box that can hold a gun?" She voice sounding a bit urgent.

"No, we just walk in here when you held us up."

"Its important that it has to be here."

They continue searching the room. Dean finds a box. "Is this it?" She grabs it from him, but it is now empty.

"Crap!" Her hands on her hip. "Bad turn of events."

When looking on the floor she notices scratches that have been carved into the wooden floor, and Dean sees it too. He bends down to examine them.

"You got something?"

"I don't know, just some scratches in the floor."

"I have to go." She with the journal in hand heads for the door.

"Hey!" She turns back to the two brothers. "Who are you?"

"Trish" She simply answered. Then she was gone. Dean still bending down looks back over to the odd scratches.

"Death throes, maybe?" Sam looking over Dean's shoulder. "Yeah, maybe." Dean responded as his mind was on the blonde stranger. He grabs a piece of paper and a pencil from Elkins' desk. Dean places the paper on the floor, on top of the scratches, and begins to quickly move the pencil back and forth over the paper. When he is done, he looks at it carefully. "Or maybe a message. Look familiar?" He hands over to Sam, who then tries to decipher it. "Three letters, six digits, the location and combination of a post office box. It's a mail drop." Dean stands back up, "That's just the way Dad does it."

"What about this Trish?"

"Don't worry, we'll be seeing her soon enough."


	2. Chapter 2

_Sitting in front of a motel she had registered for the night, Trish pulls out of the glove-compartment a piece of paper and pen, and she write down the three letters and six numbers she'd remembered from the house. Looking at it, she knew exactly what it was. The place would be open early in the morning, and get there before the Winchester boys. Knowing their father, she doesn't underestimate them. She smirk to herself that she had one up on them, that she snuck behind, and they didn't even know. _

_She then went silent, as a tear stream from the corner of her eye. "Damn you Daniel." Her head leans forward on the steering wheel, and sobs. _

_Dean and Sam driving along the highway deciding to park it, and crash for the night. Spotting a motel, Dean takes a sharp right, and parks. "Get us a room, Sammy. I'll be right behind you." _

_Trish walks out of the bathroom, drench from head to foot wrapped in a towel and drying her blonde mane with a spare. Taking out a tank top and pajama pants, she quickly slips them on, and sits down on the bed Indian style, and pulls Elkins' journal on her lap. She remembered all the times when he would get an important information on hunting, and putting them in this very journal. Elkins never did mention before he died who would get this if he did not make it. _

_Well I guess I can hold this for a while, until I can think who should get this. Trish continues to look through the journal when a bang on her door startled her. Going into her bag, she pulls out her gun. Getting up and carefully strides to the door, with a hand on the knob and slowly turns it still hearing movement on the other side. She pulls it open and point the gun down on the man who is on the fun. _

"_Don't move." The man puts up his hand to surrender, and slowly begins to stand up. "I said don't move." Looking into her face, she let's out a sigh. _

"_We have to stop meeting like this." Sam huff as he stares at the gun. Trish quickly puts the gun to her side as she smiles sheepishly. _

"_Sorry. Why did you bang on my door?" She asked as she points to the object in question. _

"_Tripped on a lace, sorry about that." He gave an embarrassed smile._

_Dean comes up behind Sam, and he sees Trish, and a gun in her hand. _

"_Hell bent on shooting one of us?" __He's so cute, until he opens his mouth._

"It was a misunderstanding." She looks between the two brothers. "And if I didn't know any better, I would say that you guys are following me."

"Just a coincidence." Sam interjected.

"Right, well if you'll excuse me…" Dean steps in front of Sam, and looks down on Trish.

"Did you know of a mail drop?" She smiles brightly. _Did I miss something? He thought._

"I knew you Winchester boys were smart. I'm checking it out tomorrow actually. So I appreciate the help, but I got this." She closes the door in their faces. Dean just shrugs his shoulders.

"That went well."

Sam and Dean walks into their room, which so happens to be next door to Trish's. Dean slips off his jacket, and Sam went straight for the bathroom.

Dean lays back on the bed with his hands behind his head. Then a certain blonde pops into his head. _She is kinda hot, _he thought. He noticed from the house, how her golden blonde hair fell to the middle of her back. Her eyes, the color of hazel with specks of green and gold in them. Shocking to himself as he knew all these details of a woman who held a gun at him. He sits up on his elbows and stares at the wall as if he can see her through it. _Who are you? _

* * *

The next morning arrive…a very gloomy morning.

Trish was up before dawn, and was standing facing the window thinking of her strategy for the day. Her hair pull back into a ponytail, and dressed in close fitting t-shirt, figure fitting jeans and boots. Checking her watch the post office will be open soon, grabbing her jacket and heads out for the door.

Sam at the window already dressed. "She's leaving. I guess she'd checked out."

"Why you say that?"

"She has her bag with her." Dean stands up and slips on his jacket. Sam follow suit.

"Dean, you think its wise to follow her?"

"Sammy, she's begging us to follow her. Besides, we know nothing about her, I want to make sure that she is who she says she is." He taps him on the shoulder, "Lets go."

"1969 Chevrolet Camaro, nice wheels." Dean speaks to Sam, as they watch her pull out of her parking spot. "She's more surprising minute by minute."

"Don't tell me your attracted to her Dean?" They head over to the car, and Dean looks to Sam as he lays a hand on top of the car. "I'm not attracted to her Sam." Before he steps in.

"Yeah, right" Sam goes into the passenger side.

In no time Trish reaches the post office. Pulling out a piece of paper from her pocket, she reads back over the combination, and turns off the engine. Accidentally looking into the rear view mirror, she sees a car behind her. _Oh, hell no. _

Coming out of her, she heads over to the car behind her. Dean and Sam exchange looks before the pissed off blonde knocks on the window on Dean's side. He reluctantly rolls it down .

"Good morning, sweetheart." He spreads a wide smile on his face.

"Good morning my ass! I told you I got this. What the hell are you doing here?" She steps back as Dean comes out of the car.

"Checking out what Elkins left in that box."

"That has nothing to do with you, my case, my problem." She straighten her five-foot-seven stance to glare him up in his face.

He laughs, "That's cute." He walk right pass her. Then her cell phone rings, and she answered it. Sam watches as she turns her back to talk on the phone, and the next thing she rushes back over to her car.

"Dean, she's leaving." Dean looks behind him.

"Good."

Sam and Dean went inside to look at the box. Dean turns the combination lock and opens the box. He pulls out a letter. He sees something strange on the envelope and shows it to Sam, who also looks slightly shocked.

Getting the letter, and confuse about this mysterious document. Sam and Dean enters back into the Impala, and they were sitting there thinking.

The letter had the initials J.W.

"J.W. you think? John Winchester?" Sam looks to Dean.

"I don't know. Should we open it?"

Suddenly, someone knocks loudly on the window. Dean jumps and turns to see John Winchester standing outside.

"Dad?" Dean asked in an unbelieving tone.

He exchanges a confused look with Sam. Their father gets in the backseat of the car.

Sam and Dean turning towards the backseat. "Dad, what are you doing here? Are you all right?"

The patriarch of the Winchester family looks on to his two grown sons, "Yeah. I'm okay. Look, I read the news about Daniel. I got here as fast as I could. I saw you two up at his place." Dean and Sam still looking confuse.

"Why didn't you come in, Dad?"

"You know why, because I had to make sure you weren't followed, by anyone, or anything." Dean nods gratefully. "Nice job of covering your tracks, by the way."

"Yeah, well, we learn from the best." Dean credited his father.

"Wait, so, you came all the way out here for this Elkins guy?"

"Yeah. He was... he was a good man. He taught me a hell of a lot about hunting." John answered in a sad tone.

"You never mentioned him to us." John nods knowingly.

" We had, uh... we had kind of a falling out. I hadn't seen him in years." Which John now realize that he regret. He sees Dean holding a letter, "Let me look at that." Dean gives it to him and he opens it, begin to read it out loud. ""If you're reading this, I'm already dead." That son of a bitch."

Dean looks on confused, "What is it?"

"He had it the whole time." Folding back the letter.

"Dad, what?"

"When you searched the place, did you see a gun? An antique, a Colt revolver, did you see it?"

"Uh, there was an old case, but it was empty." Dean said.

"Remember Dean, Trish was looking for the same thing."

"Trish…Trish Montgomery?" Dean and Sam looks back on him.

"You know her dad?"

"Yeah, Daniel's aprentice. Smart girl, tough as nails though. By now, she's probably an excellent hunter. Don't worry about her boys, she's on our side. But if she doesn't have it, then it means they do."

"You mean, whatever killed Elkins?" Dean questioned.

"We've got to pick up the trail." John gets out of the car.

"Wait." Sam shouts out. John turns around, and looks to them through the open window.

"You want us to come with you?" Sam continued.

"If Elkins was tellin' the truth, we've got to find this gun."

"The gun? Why?" Sam asked again.

"Because it's important, that's why." John bellows in a strong fatherly voice.

"Dad, we don't even know what these things are yet." Trying to understand this weird logic that belong to his father, some things never change.

"They were what Daniel Elkins killed best, vampires." Dean eyes looks to Sam and back to their father.

"Vampires? I thought there was no such thing."

"You never even mentioned them, Dad." The younger Winchester added.

"I thought they were extinct. I thought Elkins and others had wiped 'em out…I was wrong." He looks to his sons, but he was thinking of something in his head. "Trish, did she leave anything to contact her?" Dean shakes his head.

"You think she know who they are, and where to find them?"

"She probably already started. These vampires are not to be taken lightly. Most vampire lore is crap. A cross won't repel them, sunlight won't kill them, and neither will a stake to the heart. But the bloodlust, that part's true. They need fresh human blood to survive. They were once people, so you won't know it's a vampire until it's too late."

* * *

The three Winchester found a motel and stayed to the night. Morning approaches, and John Winchester got a lead over the police radio of a missing couple, and knew it was at the hand of the blood suckers from hell. Reaching the scene where the car was left abandon by the missing couple. Dean recognizes a familiar car.

"Guess who's here?" He motions to Sam.

John comes out of the truck, and sees Trish coming out of her car. He walks up to her and they both share a hug. Dean and Sam waiting by the car watching them talking to each other. Ever so often she eyes would dart to the brothers. Then soon they head over to the police.

"How long do you think dad and Trish know each other?" Sam tucks his hands into his jeans pocket, as Dean fold his arms across his check.

"I don't know, but it has to be awhile, if he can work with her. You know how he is with outsiders." Sam nods in understanding. "But still, keep an eye on her. In this life, looks can be deceiving."

Several minutes pass, and Sam is getting restless.

" I don't see why we couldn't have gone over with him." Dean looks over at Sam.

"Oh, don't tell me it's already starting." A weird look exchange between the two of them.

"What's starting?" Sam continued.

John and Trish walks back over to them.

"Sam…Dean. Good to see you again." They both greeted her back with a nod of their heads.

"What do you two got?" Dean asked looking between his father and Trish.

"It was them, all right. Looks like they're headin' west. We're gonna have to double back to get around that detour." Trish informed, and John nods in agreement.

"You think the nest is around here?" John looks over to Trish.

"I know. I saw them last night, before they supposedly took the couple."

"You saw them? And you didn't do anything?" Her hazel eyes darts over to Sam.

"Kiddo, if I could I would. But one against ten, I'm good, I'm not that good."

"Are you sure we're heading in the right direction?" Sam asked with a slight attitude.

"Sam-" Dean called out.

" I just wanna know we're goin' in the right direction." He retorted back.

"We are." John simply answered.

"How do you know?" Sam asked demanding a logically answer. John goes into his pocket.

"I found this." Dean takes the item from him.

"It's a vampire fang."

"No fangs, teeth. The second set descends when they attack." John informed them. Then turn to Sam. "Any more questions?" He didn't respond. John turns and heads back to his truck. Trish, Dean, and Sam follows behind.

"All right, let's get out of here, we're losin' daylight. Hey, Dean, why don't you touch up your car before you get rust? I wouldn't have given you the damn thing if I thought you were gonna ruin it."

John gets into his truck, and pulls out, followed by Trish, and then Sam and Dean.

Sam and Dean are following in the caravan with John leading, with Sam behind the wheels. Dean is reading from some research on vampires.

"Vampires nest in groups of eight to ten. Smaller packs are sent out to hunt for food. Victims are taken to the nest, where the pack keeps them alive, bleeding them for days or weeks. I wonder if that's what happened to that 911 couple." Dean still looking down on the research.

"That's probably what Dad's thinking. Of course, it would be nice if he just told us what he thinks." Dean looks up to Sam, who still have his eyes on the road.

Dean sighs in complaint, "So, it is starting."

"What?" Sam's nonchalant tone was not fooling Dean.

"Sam, we've been lookin' for Dad all year. Now we're not with him for more than a couple of hours, and there's static already?"

"No. Look, I'm happy he's okay, all right? And I'm happy that we're all workin' together again." Dean feeling a _but _coming along.

"Good."

"But, It's just the way he treats us like we're children." _There it goes. _

"Seriously Dean. He treats Trish more as a fellow hunter than we, his own sons."

"Oh, God." Dean groans.

"He barks orders at us, Dean, he expects us to follow him without question. He keeps us on some crap need-to-know deal." Sam clenches his jaw at the tension he felt for all these years.

"He does what he does for a reason." Dean in an odd turn of events becoming the voice of reason.

"Bull Dean. What reason?"

"Our job! There's no time to argue, there's no margin for error, all right, it's just the way the old man runs…" Dean beginning to feel his own tension.

"Yeah, well, maybe that worked when we were kids, but not anymore, all right? Not after everything you and I have been through, Dean. I mean, are you tellin' me you're cool with just fallin' into line and lettin' him run the whole show?" Dean sat there and tighten his jaw before looking at his brother.

"If that's what it takes." Sam rolling his eyes in anger.

The day went on, and Sam is still driving. Dean is on the phone with John, and shortly after he hangs up.

"Pull over at the nest exit." Sam quickly looks at Dean.

"Why?"

"Because dad think we have the Vampires' trail."

"How can he be so sure?"

"I don't know Sam. He didn't say."

Sam suddenly steps on the gas forcefully, and speeds down the road. He cuts in front of Trish's car and John's truck and pulls over. John and Trish pulls over also. All four of them get out of their cars.

Dean feeling that World War III is about to break loose. "Oh, crap. Here we go. Sam!" Going around the car to stop his little brother.

"What the hell was that?" John asked as he approaches Sam.

"We need to talk." Trish stopping right behind John.

"What's going on?"

"Trish, this has nothing to do with you." Sam spits at her. But didn't mean to come at her like that.

"Sam, that was uncalled for. She has nothing to do with this." Pointing at him and John standing toe to toe at each other. Dean look at Trish and mouthed 'sorry' to her.

"What do we need to talk about?"

"About everything. Where we goin', Dad? What's the big deal about this gun?" Sam voice raising higher and higher.

"Sammy, come on, we can Q and A after we kill all the vampires." Dean himself not liking where this conversation is going. He walks up to Sam to take him back to the car, but Sam wasn't having it.

"Your brother's right, we don't have time for this." John turning back to the truck.

"Last time we saw you, you said it was too dangerous to be together. Now, out of the blue, you need our help. Now, obviously, something big is goin' down, and we wanna know what!" John turns back.

"Get back in the car."

"No"

"I said get back in the damn car."

Sam was not having it.

"Yeah. And I said no."

Dean stepping in between them, "All right, you made your point, tough guy. Look, we're all tired. We can talk about this later. Sammy, I mean it, come on." He pushes back towards the car.

"This is why I left in the first place." Sam muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"You heard me" He turns back to his father.

"Yeah. You left. Your brother and me, we needed you. You walked away, Sam, you walked away!" John walks up to him, and grabs him by the shirt collar.

"Stop it, both of you!" Trying to pull them apart. Trish knowing this was none of her business, but this was not the time to be having a family dispute.

"John come on, we don't have time for this." She pulls at his arm.

"You were the one who said "Don't come back", Dad. You're the one who closed that door, not me! You were just pissed off you couldn't control me anymore!" Dean gets in the middle and pulls the two of them apart.

"All right, stop it, stop it - stop it, that's enough!" He breaks them up. He turns to his father. "That means you, too."

Trish walks over to Sam and grabs him by the shoulder. "You come with me!" All three of them looks at her oddly, and she got offended. "What! We have a nest of s.o.b's to hunt, and you guys are here having a Jerry Springer moment!" She pushes Sam in the back towards her car. "Sam, you ride with me, and I don't want to hear a peep out of you. John, cool you're ass, and get in the truck. Dean you follow behind." Trish heading to her silver Camaro, "And I will lead!" She yells back at them.

Sam and John angrily get back in their cars. Dean looks around.

"Terrific." Dean says to himself as he gets into the car.


	3. Chapter 3

_Another morning has come, and outside the Vampires' nest, Bo the vampire pulls up in a car. __He gets out of his car and walks over to Luther who's standing, holding up the door._

"_I know what time it is." Bo spat at Luther._

"_Get in."_

_Bo goes inside. After Luther looks around for a moment, he goes inside also. The three Winchesters and Trish are watching them from behind some trees._

"_Son of a bitch. So, they're really not afraid of the sun?" Dean said in surprise. _

"_It blows doesn't" Trish smirks as she continues to look on. Feeling eyes on her, she looks and sees Dean eyes set on her. _

"_No, direct sunlight hurts like a nasty sunburn. The only way to kill them is by beheading. And, yeah, they sleep during the day. It doesn't mean they won't wake up." Dean's eyes went to his father, and Trish was glad for that._

"_So I guess walking right in not our best option." Dean said matter-of-factly. _

"_Actually, that's the plan." Dean, Sam, and Trish looks at him. _

"_Is that wise dad?" Sam asking, thinking that's not the best idea. _

"_All do respect. That's the best option we have. We don't have time to sit around to come up with an elaborate plan." She slowly retreat back into the trees. Dean looking between Sam and John, and shrug his shoulders and follow Trish._

_John, Trish, and the boys are at their cars. All of them open their trunks and take out their weapon cases. Dean takes out a large knife and holds it out to John. "Dad, I got an extra machete if you need one." John takes out a much bigger one. "Think I'm okay. Thanks." "Wow." Dean looks over at Trish who pulls out a sword. "Okay" He turns back to his trunk. John sighs. "So... you boys really wanna know about this Colt?" Slightly surprised, Dean and Sam stop what they are doing. They turn to John. "Yes, sir."_

"_It's just a story, a legend, really. Well, I thought it was. Never really believed it until I read Daniel's letter." He continues talking, "Back in 1835, when Halley's Comet was overhead, the same night those men died at the Alamo, they say Samuel Colt made a gun - a special gun. He made it for a hunter - a man like us, only on horseback. The story goes he made thirteen bullets. This hunter used the gun a half dozen times before he disappeared, the gun along with him. Somehow, Daniel got his hands on it. "They say… they say this gun can kill anything." "Kill anything, like, supernatural anything?" Sam in disbelief, "Like the demon?" "Yeah, the demon. Ever since I picked up its trail, I've been lookin' for a way to destroy that thing. Find the gun... we may have it." The three of them share the same determined looks. _

_Entering the Vampires' nest, Dean and Sam sneak in through a window, then close it behind them. They look around. Many vampires are sleeping in hammocks that are set up around the room. In another area of the nest, John and Trish are also looking around. Sam and Dean continue searching. Dean tries to duck under a hammock. He accidentally kicks a glass bottle and hits the hammock instead. The vampire does not wake up. John and Trish also continues searching. They find Luther and Kate asleep in their bed together. In a leather case next to the bed is the Colt revolver. John signals to Trish to keep watch, she nods in response. Cautiously starts down the steps leading into the bedroom. Luther and Kate roll over but do not wake up. In another room, Sam and Dean find the woman that the vampires have captured. She is still tied up, but fast asleep. Sam begins untying her ropes. Suddenly, they hear a noise._

_Dean goes to say, "There's more."_

_Dean walks over to a cage-like door. Through the bars, he can see several more men and women tied up, asleep. The door is padlocked. He grabs a crowbar and breaks the lock. He waits to see if the vampires will wake up, but they don't. In the bedroom, John finally reaches the gun. Trish strictly surveying the place for odd movements. At the same time, Sam continues to untie the woman's ropes. She begins to wake up._

_Sam whispers, "Hey, hey, shh, I'm here to help you."_

_The woman lets out a haunting scream. Sam jumps and backs away from her. The vampires wake up. In the bedroom, Luther wakes up. He sees John and throws him into the wall. Trish sees and picks up an empty liquor bottle and hurls it at the bedroom window. Luther and Kate turn to see it smash into pieces._

"_Trish, get the boys and run!" John yells._

_Trish, Sam, and Dean run out of the nest, closely followed by the vampires. They run into the woods, but the vampires do not follow them there. The boys look around for their father. _

"_Dad?!" John does not respond "Dad!" Trish frantically looks around, hating herself that she left John behind. _

_Seconds later, John appears, running to meet them. Trish gives a sigh of relief. _

_She walks up to him, and hits him in the shoulder, "You scared the crap out of me." He gives her a smile._

"_Thanks for breaking the window." She shrugs her shoulder. _

"_Couldn't risk slugging it out with mister and missus Dracula, knowing you weren't up to par." _

"_They won't follow. They'll wait 'til tonight. Once a vampire gets your scent, it's for life."_

"_What the hell do we do now?" Dean kind of pissed off he didn't get to kill any of those bastards. _

"_You got to find the nearest funeral home, that's what." _

_Trish smiles as Dean and Sam exchange a confused look. _

_In Dean's car, him and Trish were heading to the nearest funeral home. By John's request, he wanted those two to get a special item. _

_Trish looking over a map, and Dean paying attention to the road. He looks over to the blonde hunter, who he still didn't quite actually gets. "If you want to ask me something, just ask me." She looks at him, "I won't bite." Going back to the map._

"_What do we have to get at the funeral home?" _

"_Dead man's blood." She answers as if it was the most common thing in the world. Dean still confused. "Dead man's blood is poison to vampires. Besides beheading, a good dose of the stuff is a first class trip back to hell." _

"_Enough said" Trish looks over at him, and Dean feeling her gaze. _

"_You want to ask me something." She said it as a fact, not as a question. _

"_You're a psychic or something?" Noticing the sarcasm in his voice. _

"_No, I just know how to be intuitive with myself. Its important you know me being a woman, and I hunt on my own." _

"_How did you get into this life?" Trish breaths out heavily._

_She was waiting for that question to come, but that was an answer that he wouldn't understand, she didn't understand either. _

"_I went through somethings at home. At eighteen, I ran away. I did a lot of hitchhiking, and arrived at Colorado. I met Elkins, and got expose to things that go bump in the night. I haven't turn back since." She looks at the eldest Winchester, and wonder if that satisfied his thirst, and she will never know. Dean didn't give a response. _

"_Make a right at the next road." She points ahead._

_Parking a good distance from the funeral home. Dean and Trish gets out, and heads for the home. _

"_We have to sneek in. its kind of hard to explain to people you want to see a dead body." Walking a few paces ahead of him, Dean couldn't help but have his eyes drop to her rear end, and he nods in approval. _

_Dean and Trish snuck behind the funeral home, and Trish slips something out of her pockets,and breaks in the metal door._

"_You'll never get that door open." Dean said behind her as as he was keeping watch. Then in no time, the lock got pop and the door opens. _

_She looks back at him and smiles, "Lets go." _

_Trish successfully gets Dean into the room with the bodies, and locking the door behind them. _

"_Find a body that is draining." She hands him an empty jar._

"_And do what with it?" She rolls her eyes at him. _

"_Here. A fresh one." She unscrews the jar, and takes the tube, and puts it in jar. _

"_You say it like you're buying meat or something." _

"_Doesn't this bother you?" Pointing to the dead body. Trish looks at it._

"_What you expect me to do? Scream and jump into your arms?" Dean smiles at the thought._

"_Is that so bad?" But she didn't have time to answer when they hear someone coming. "Shit!" Trish finishes filling the bottle._

"_We have to find a way out." She slips it into a paper bag. Dean look around, and spots a window. Walking to the window, he opens it and looks out. _

"_Trish, here." She comes over and looks out. _

"_Are you sure?" Banging of the door echoes tin the room. _

_Dean looks to Trish, "In all my life." The door begins to be broken in._

"_Crap!" _

"_Whew! Man, there's some heavy security to protect a bunch of dead guys." Dean and Trish enters into the motel room, where John and Sam were there waiting for the two. _

"_Did you get it?" John looks at the two _

_Dean pulls a paper bag out of his pocket. He opens the bag and takes out a jar of blood. He hands it to a smiling John. _

"_You know what to do." He sets the jar down on the table._

_The four waited for nightfall to go out to deal with the vampires. Dean has opened the hood of his car and is looking inside. He hears Kate's voice and turns around. _

"_Car trouble? Let me give you a lift. I'll take you back to my place." Kate comes walks up to Dean._

"_Nah, I'll pass. I usually draw the line at necrophilia." He said backing up into his car. _

"_Ooh." She responded._

_She punches him, causing him to fall to the ground. Hank, another male vampire behind Kate, smiles. Kate grabs Dean by the cheeks and lifts him up off the ground. _

"_Well, I don't normally get this friendly 'til the second date, but…"_

"_You know, we could have some fun. I always like to make new friends." She lowers him down and kisses him. After a few seconds, they break apart._

"_Sorry. I never really stay with a chick that long - definitely not eternity." Dean offers a faint laugh. _

_Suddenly, Kate and Hank are shot through the chest with arrows. Kate lets go of Dean._

"_Damn it." Kate exclaims. _

_John, Trish, and Sam come out from behind the trees, holding their weapons._

"_Barely even stings." She continues._

"_Give it time, sweetheart. That arrow's soaked in dead man's blood. It's like poison to you, isn't it?" John teased the vampire._

_Kate's smile fades. Her eyes glaze over and she falls backwards into Dean's arms._

"_Load her up. I'll take care of this one." John continues. _

_Dean, who is carrying Kate, walks away to John's truck, followed by Sam. John walks over to Hank, who has sunk to his knees. John raises his knife and beheads Hank, splattering blood everywhere._

_The three Winchesters are at John's truck. John hands Dean a pouch. "Toss this on the fire." They walk to a clearing, where a fire is burning. Kate is tied to a nearby tree with Trish standing there and watching. John continues, "Saffron, skunks, cabbage, and trillium, it'll block our scent and hers until we're ready."_

"_Stuff stinks." Dean whiff the stuff. "Well, that's the idea. Dust your clothes with the ashes, and you'll stand a chance of not being detected." Sam looks at Kate, "You sure they'll come after her?" "Yeah I'm sure. Vampires mate for life. She means more to the leader than the gun. But the blood sickness is gonna wear off soon. So you don't have a lot of time." John informs them."Half-hour ought to do it." Sam says "And then I want you out of the area as fast as you can." John ordered them. "But…" "Dad, you can't take care of them all yourself." Dean added in with Sam._

"_John, Dean and Sam are right." Trish inputted. "I'll have her and the Colt." John told them confidently. "But after, we're gonna meet up, right? Use the gun together, right?" Sam asked hopefully. John remains silent. "You're leaving again, aren't you? You still want to go after the demon alone? You know, I don't get you. You can't treat us like this." "Like what?" "Like children." Sam answered. "You are my children. I'm trying to keep you safe." "Dad, all due respect, but that's a bunch of crap." Dean finally speaking up. _

_Sam and John are surprised._

"_Excuse me?" John looks at Dean, and surprised that he said that to him. "You know what Sammy and I have been huntin'. Hell, you sent us on a few huntin' trips yourself. You can't be that worried about keeping us safe." He tells him. "It's not the same thing, Dean." Wanting really to understand his father, but this man was making really hard."Then what is it? Why do you want us out of the big fight?" "This demon? It's a bad son of a bitch. I can't make the same moves if I'm worried about keeping you alive." He finally telling them what this fight would entail, but he hope that they understand._

"_You mean you can't be as reckless." __I guess not. _"Look... I don't expect to make it out of this fight in one piece. Your mother's death, it almost killed me. I can't watch my children die, too. I won't."

A man stands there pleading to his children to let him do this alone."What happens if you die? Dad, what happens if you die and we could have done somethin' about it? You know, I've been thinkin' - I think maybe Sammy's right about this one. I think we should do this together." Sam nods in agreement. "We're stronger as a family, Dad. We just are. You know it." "We're running out of time. You do your job, and you get out of the area. That's an order." John walks away.

Luther and Bo went out to look for the four bastards who killed Hank, and took Kate.They hear the sound of John's truck engine in the distance and turn to look at it. "It's just a truck up on the highway." Bo explains. "Kate… she's in that truck." Luther looks to Bo. On the highway in the passenger seat of John's truck, Kate begins to wake up, but she is very tired. John looks in his rearview mirror and sees two cars following him. Meanwhile in the Vampires' nest, Bo is alone, drinking. He hears a noise coming from another part of the room. He goes to look around, but he sees nothing. When he turns around, Dean is standing before him. "Boo." He beheads Bo. John continues to be followed. Then, a moment later, John glances in his rearview mirror and sees that the cars are gone. Back at the Nest, Dean walks over to the cellar where the others are being held. "I told you I'd come back." He breaks the lock of the door. John continues to drive. He turns around a bend and sees Luther and three other vampires standing by their cars. John stops his truck. Luther yells, "Get out!" A more moments John gets out of the truck. "Who are you?" "The name's Winchester." He answered.

"Where are your friends?" He asked friendly. "Cleanin' out your nest." "Where's Kate?""Come here, sweetheart." John spoke in a mocking endearing tone. He pulls a rope and drags Kate out of the truck. Her hands are bound together. John holds a knife in his hand as he brings her closer to Luther. "Kate, you all right?" Luther looks to his lover. "Dead man's blood." She said in a panic. "You son of a bitch." John not listening to him, "We want the Colt - Elkins' gun. Trade." Luther smiles, "Is that what this is all about? I mean, you can't shoot us all, right? We'll kill you." He said very cocky. "Oh, I don't need it for you. I'm savin' it for somethin' else. Put the Colt down, or she goes first."

Putting up hands in surrender, "All right. Just don't hurt her." He takes the Colt out of his pocket and sets it down on the ground. "Back up." John ordered. Luther takes a few steps backwards. "Further." He backs up even more. John then steps forward and kneels down on the ground with Kate. She is able to grab the gun "That's a nice move. You almost made it Winchester." Kate hits John with the gun and throws him into the front of the truck. The gun falls to the ground. Luther walks over to John and hits him. John goes sailing into the door of the truck and falls to the ground, seemingly unconscious. Suddenly, one of the vampires is shot in the chest with an arrow. The others turn to see Dean, Trish, and Sam running towards them. Another vampire gets shot with an arrow. Luther hits Sam, who falls to the ground. Luther gets him up and begins choking him. Dean grabs a knife. Luther is now angry, "Don't! I'll break his neck. Put the blade down." Dean is completely still, holding the knife in midair. Sam is desperately gasping for breath. Dean gives in and puts the weapon on the ground. Trish is watching for any sudden movements.Luther continues, "You people, why can't you just leave us alone? We have as much right to live as you do." "I don't think so." Luther and Sam turn. John, holding the Colt, shoots Luther in the middle of the forehead. Luther lets go of Sam, who runs to Dean. A trickle of blood runs down Luther's nose. Everyone watches as Luther sinks to his knees. "Luther!" Kate screams. There is a flash of light before Luther dies completely. Kate livid, begins walking towards John. Trish steps in front of him. A fellow vampire stops her. "Kate, don't!"

"I would follow her advice if I were you." Trish threaten.

The two women walk back to the car, angry, and drive away. Sam and Dean look at their father, shocked. John smiles triumphantly. Sam and Dean are packing their things. John enters. "So, boys…" They walk towards each other.

"Yes, sir?" Sam respond

"You ignored a direct order back there." John tells them.

"Yes, sir." Sam repeated.

"But we saved your ass." Dean informed him. Sam is surprised. "You're right." John admitted.

"It scares the hell out of me. You two are all I've got. But I guess we are stronger as a family. So... we go after this damn thing - together."

"Yes, sir." Dean and Sam said in unison.

Then there was a knock on the door. Sam went to answer it. Trish standing there with a smile on her face. John turns towards her as she is invited in.

"I see that you're packed up." Trish stands in front of John Winchester.

"Yeah, I got a lead in Seattle. So I'm heading up there, and kick some spirit ass." John laugh, sounding too much like Dean.

"Elkins told me that if you needed anything, and he couldn't help, you have me." Trish was a sucker for a mushy moment, but not with John Winchester.

"You going soft on me, Winchester?"

"The four of us worked well together." Sam continues. "We should all team up together, someday." Trish nods her head.

"That sounds good." Before it gets any harder to say goodbye, she plants a kiss on John's cheek. "Be safe you guys."

"You too" Dean finally add. She looks at him, and nods in understanding.

With that Trish walks out of the motel room, and when she was ear shots away.

"How come you get the kiss from the babe?" Dean asked.

All three of them share a knowing look.


End file.
